


Touch

by stelliums



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: (kind of), Jeremy Heere's Squip Has a Body, Nonbinary Jeremy Heere's Squip, Older Jeremy Heere, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelliums/pseuds/stelliums
Summary: “Woah– hang on a minute– was your skin always so soft?”





	Touch

Jeremy was too tired to think. All-nighters, studying for final exams and finding time to hang out with Christine and Michael had contributed to it, but coffee and being literally shocked awake did seem to help most days. It seemed as if he had reached his limit. He fell onto his bed, letting everything melt away while he tried to sleep.

He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. The small touch gave him the tiniest electric shock, jolting him awake. He ran his hand through his hair, “Mhm... what?”, he whined, desperate to finally rest.

The hands glided over his skin, slowly releasing the tension in his body. Each shock from the connection melted together into vibrations. When had they learned how to do that?

He turned around, expecting to see nothing. Instead, he saw a taller figure sitting beside him, too focused to notice that Jeremy was watching them. They appeared younger than he had initially imagined him. Then again, he had grown up a little too – he would be heading off to college soon. Graduation was only weeks away. They looked like they were dressed in one of Jeremy’s hoodies, one of the many oversized ones that he had stashed in his closet. His gaze shifted to the closet; the hoodie was missing. Couldn’t they just change their clothes automatically?

”Isn’t– isn’t that–?” Jeremy began. The tiny shocks made it a little difficult to speak clearly, however relaxed he felt.

”...yours? Yes. Looks nice, don’t you think?”

Jeremy closed his eyes, “Mm-hm. When did you learn how to do this?”

”I don’t have to learn anything. I just know. Do you want me to stop?”, they asked. They moved their hands off of his shoulders, humming quietly to themself. 

Jeremy looked back up at them again. “Hey! I didn’t say you should stop...!”, he protested.

They chuckled at him, a smirk on his face as he stood up. Of course they were good at relaxing him, but they didn’t notice that they were _that_ good. ”Are you not going to ask how I can do this?”

”...my brain is mush. You can shock me awake at least three times a day, how much different is this?”

Their answer was a shake of their head. Curious, they ran a hand through his hair and traced along his jawline. “Let me offer you a question. In all two or so years of having me, have I ever touched you?”

Jeremy, as if suddenly awake, flinched away from their hand. He hadn’t thought that they could touch him; they hadn’t tried before. If they were nothing but a voice in his head manifested as a person, how could they be able to touch him?

Sitting up, he cautiously reached out a hand to him, expecting it to go through them. But instead his hand rested on top of theirs. Their skin felt... human. “Woah... wait a minute...”, Jeremy breathed, glancing up at him, “...was your skin always so soft?”

”I believe so, yes. What would you like to do with this information?”

There were plenty of things that he wanted to do, but not that moment. He was still trying to comprehend how they had been able to touch him at all. “Don’t know... just let me sleep now, _please_.”

”Fine, fine.”, they conceded. When they reclined back on the bed – the only space to sleep in the room – their body pressed down on the bed rather than leaving no impact at all. Jeremy grumbled to himself until they pulled him down with him. “Better?”

”Mm-hm... yeah...”

A smile crossed their face as their tired host fell asleep against his chest. How odd it was, to feel the weight of everything. But that was something to busy his mind with in the morning.


End file.
